mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lego aquaman13
''Come and edit and shall speak to the grand master of this talk page. Go and do as i say Your order You ordered at my store, but you didn't say where I am supposed to click. Please click the link on my sig: 19:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thank you. I clicked. Can you click? THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are a big help! 23:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Your sig Do you want your mln link actually added to your sig? You can edit this page (User:Lego aquaman13/sig)like normal and it will reflect your sig throughout the wiki. 06:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! '''CONGRATULATIONS!' You have received a coupon* 'for 'Secretam’s 'Special 'Store! 'Only for a few people! Any '2''' items FREE FREE FREE! Also, contribute any 4 items to 'Secretam’s '''Special '''Store ' and get 10 clicks apiece! '''Now that’s a deal! 'Secretam’s 'Special 'Store. ' -Secretam *some restrictions apply Munchman14 Do you have any pipes/gypsum?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 20:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I only have 60 now, but ill give you 40 tommarow.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I have 2 pipes now, since i clicked 60 times?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any pipes. I have 2 gypsum. You should have looked at the list of items for my store before you clicked. I'll give you the 2 gypsum, and 10 red flowers, and 1 elemental earth. Would you like to contribute? Sorry for any inconveniences -Secretam Ok, I clicked the remaining amount of times.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! -Secretam Can I have 1 gypsum? (Where do you want me to click?)--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I gave you the clicks.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) How many more gypsum do you have?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Just checking. (Rank 5 is sooooo boring!)[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Mantlet Banners I accidentaly sent you 20 mantlet victory banners. 10 of them is for Bob. Could you please send them back to me(10). Thank you! 17:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 17:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! 17:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) your welcome (talk)thire13 STORE 20:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Store You should take down the template on your store. It hasn't been approved and if you get caught using it you could get blocked. 04:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, it's approved now. You can put the template back on. 00:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Help Charity 10 of each gem i need 10 rough rubys 10 rough sappiure 10 rough diamonds Hello there... Hello there, old friend. I see you're doing rather well here. Is there any way I can help? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) wow how are you doing i am doing pretty good here i just don't get customers lately at my store anymore. sorry i have not gone to the wiki anymore (talk)thire13 STORE 15:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) join this wiki if you want you could help in my store here thx :) BET! RE: Trade Sorry but I have no gauntlet banners. 23:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) its ok (talk)thire13 STORE 23:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Discount Is it ok if I make dicount things simular to yours? I want to clarify with you first so it doesn't look like I'm copying. 19:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ok thats good thanks STORE (talk) MLN 21:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Archive What me to archive your store's talkpage? It's really long. 21:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) yes please its really long User talk:Lego aquaman13/Super Surplus Shop!/Archive 1